


【TDK x LHF】意料之外

by Beancrown



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Olympus Has Fallen (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 06:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18867727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beancrown/pseuds/Beancrown
Summary: Crossover靈魂燃燒 ╮(′～‵〞)╭諾蘭宇宙的Bruce和Harvey實在是讓人無法忘懷啊！





	1. Chapter 1

麥克班寧知道這個人，一天到晚出現在各家報章雜誌的娛樂版，偶爾也會出現在財經版，麥克曾經在看球賽轉播時看到Kiss Cam帶到他身上，球評調侃著花花公子又換了一個女伴，畢竟全美國多金又單身的花花公子不少，但是臉蛋身材品味都和財力成正比的可真不多，媒體樂於拍拍英俊的鑽石王老五吸引觀眾目光。

不過麥克覺得這傢伙絕對不是他表現在人前的多金無腦帥哥這麼簡單，曾有一次，麥克注意到，當沒留心自己已經在鏡頭前時，他的眼神是專注陰鬱的，但下一秒，攝影機拍到的就是摟著女伴哈哈大笑的半醉富豪。這傢伙背後一定有甚麼秘密，麥克下了結論，但隨即丟開了這件事，無論如何這和他一點關係都沒有。

但他不知道總統先生和那位媒體寵兒有私交。

在白宮欲重建時，雖然有保險，但經費依舊吃緊，財政部每天焦頭爛額地想辦法從哪個不太重要的項目多擠出一點錢來，內閣為此也有些頭疼。麥克在總統身邊執勤的某日，一通電話轉到總統手上，總統先生闔上手裡的文件接起電話。

“喔老天，布魯斯，竟然是你。怎麼突然打這個電話？”似乎是甚麼讓總統意外的人物，麥克看著班傑明取下眼鏡，在扶手椅裡換了個姿勢，“不，我不能接受，我們現在是有些拮据，但......”電話那頭的人說了甚麼打斷總統的話，順帶讓他深深皺起眉。

“好吧，我考慮看看，再回你電話，無論如何，謝謝你願意幫助我們度過難關。”

掛上電話後，班傑明閉著眼睛捏了捏鼻樑，開口對麥克說：“麥克，麻煩你，請秘書聯絡艾倫和梅森，半小時後過來。”麥克沉默地點點頭，轉身出門。

副總統和參謀長幾乎同時抵達，總統要他們在辦公室裡的沙發坐下，三個人圍成小圈圈，然後他刻意地小聲說了些甚麼，聲音小到就站在門邊的麥克都聽不太清楚。兩人聞言都稍微皺起眉頭，沉默了一會兒，參謀長語速飛快地講了幾句話，中間聲音大了些，麥克抓到‘不具名’、‘抵稅’幾個敏感的關鍵字。

副總統沉默著點點頭，說了甚麼大約是肯定的話，梅森的臉上寫滿贊同。但是總統先生還是沒開口，沉默蔓延開來。

一會兒之後，副總統拍了拍班傑明的肩膀，“班，你想想，如今他這麼做不是為了你，是為了整個美國。”

“我知道，只是......”

“我們知道你在擔心什麼，放心，知情的人不會多，我會先知會新聞發言人，如果發生甚麼事她知道怎麼做的，畢竟當初也處理過類似的狀況。”梅森猶豫了一下才開口，這讓一直站在旁邊的麥克有些好奇當初是發生些什麼狀況。

嘆了一口氣，班傑明下定決心似的站起身，“好吧，艾倫你說得對，這是為了美國，希望不要再牽扯出什麼不該有的新聞。”

隔天，麥克在財政部時要好的同事偷偷告訴他，有個大企業不具名捐贈了足夠白宮重建還把所有保安系統更新的款項。能夠一次捐出這麼多現金的企業不多，財政部所有同仁都在猜測到底是哪個有錢人這麼愛國。

麥克覺得他好像知道了些什麼不可思議的消息。

後來他從艾倫那邊聽到事情的來龍去脈，麥克並沒開口問，甚至沒表示出一點疑惑，但是艾倫總像是會讀心術。副總統邊喝茶邊閒聊似地說：“那時候班傑明第一次參選參議員，布魯斯給他搞了個募款餐會，募到的錢夠他落選三次再捲土重來都綽綽有餘，當然，政治有它的黑暗面，媒體拍了些照片，再加上對手操作，流言就這麼起來了。”

“流言？”

“競爭對手一開始是說布魯斯看上了瑪姬，但後來開始攻擊班傑明和布魯斯有不正當的關係，當然他們沒有，有的話我怎麼會不知道。”副總統笑了兩聲，“但是相信的人不在少數，事情鬧得不小，你知道，那個年頭保守派還是相對占多數，他們想靠這個逼退班傑明，不過班傑明可不是個柔弱的金髮甜心，他公布了所有款項來源，退回一切和布魯斯有關的款項，並要求布魯斯不要涉入他的任何政治活動。”

“可真像是他的作風。”麥克完全能想像班義正嚴詞地反駁對手的時候，那些傢伙臉色鐵青的樣子。

“布魯斯也能理解這點，所以往後他很少跟班聯絡，畢竟當初鬧出來的風波不算小，對艾許家和韋恩企業的負面影響都很大，後來這幾年布魯斯大概也就只有送送康納聖誕禮物了。”

“我猜三年前被退回去那組看起來貴到天上去的縮小版仿真藍寶堅尼模型就是來自韋恩先生的手筆。”

“是啊，不過布魯斯私下和我說等康納成年他會送一部真的以彌補小傢伙沒拿到模型的損失。”


	2. Chapter 2

總統先生實在是沒有料到會在副總統舉辦的私人宴會上被人摀著嘴拉進一間隱蔽的休息室，一瞬間他在心理考慮了所有的可能，或許是有人混在服務生裡躲過安檢，也可能是有哪個立場極端的政治團體。

對方的手勁很大但是相當穩定，他沒有掙扎，一個固定鍛鍊但是大半時間坐在辦公室裡的政客完全沒有可能徒手擊敗訓練有素的歹徒，Benjamin覺得與其徒勞無功地掙扎然後被打個半死還不如大家冷靜地坐下來談談，這是以他本人當總統這麼長時間以來的經驗所做的總結。

門鎖扣上的聲音傳來之後對方就鬆開了手，Ben沒有馬上轉頭，他有些緊繃，但是平靜的語調中沒有洩漏出一分情緒：“不管你想要甚麼，我們都可以坐下談談。”

一陣沉默之後，總統身後的人爆笑了起來，帶著止不住的笑意回應：”甚麼都可以？這可是你說的。”

猛地回頭，站在眼前的人穿著剪裁合身的深灰色三件式西裝，黑髮上了髮膠梳得一絲不苟，深棕色的眼睛因為笑容微微瞇起。

“該死，我的心跳差點停止了你知道嗎！他媽的這麼多年了你走路還是一點聲音都不出。”繃緊的神經驀地放鬆，總統往後跌坐到寬敞的沙發上，他抬起頭看著許久不見的朋友，對著他招招手，“在你跟我解釋為什麼要這麼幹之前，Bruce，好久不見。”

Bruce Wayne順從地靠近Benjamin，彎下身子讓總統把他帶進一個緊緊地擁抱。“好久不見，總統先生。”

好一會兒之後，Benjamin鬆開手，拍拍身邊的位子，“坐下，現在告訴我你到底是搞甚麼鬼。”

“我想看看我捐錢修繕的白宮蓋得怎麼樣，所以就來華盛頓。”

“然後？”

“我想你了，正好Allen給我發了邀請函。”

“該死，我就知道那個老傢伙硬要我來參加今天的晚宴有甚麼問題。”Benjamin低咒了一句，隨後問起身邊的人：“他給你行方便了？我都不知道他家裡有這麼多空房間。”

非常不優雅地做了個鬼臉，Bruce答道：“當然，你知道為了賄賂他我送了多少雪茄和咖啡豆給他嗎？那些東西加起來說不定可以買輛便宜一點的車子了。”

“你最好祈禱這兒沒有竊聽器，我可不希望有媒體或是敵對政黨爆料副總統收賄的消息。”當然Benjamin知道這不太可能發生，Bruce雖然平常一副花花公子的態度，對甚麼都漫不經心，但是做為少數知道他雙重性格的人，總統先生完全不懷疑他已經事先把整個副總統宅邸都翻了一遍以確保安全。再說了，Allen Trambull那隻老狐狸謹慎得很，想抓他的小辮子指不定還被倒打一耙。

Bruce坐沒坐相地歪了一下身子，完全不在意昂貴的西裝會被壓出皺褶，就這麼倒在總統膝上。他調整了一下姿勢，枕著Benjamin的腿，抬起手撥弄對方梳理得整整齊齊的金髮。

“比起竊聽器，要躲過你那隻地獄犬才是最難的事。”執起總統先生的手輕輕在無名指關節落下一吻，“Allen會幫我絆住地獄犬一陣子，在被他抓到之前我們還有時間放鬆地聊聊天。”

Benjamin翻個白眼，看樣子能購買一輛車的咖啡豆和雪茄換來的售後服務挺不錯。

“喔？從哪裡開始聊？”

“從去年我送給康納的聖誕禮物開始如何。”

~~~~~~~~~~

總統從宴會上消失了三分鐘後Mike就開始不安了起來，他站在門邊四處張望都沒見到總統先生的蹤影，這不是件好事。

“年輕人，別那麼緊張。”彷彿會讀心術的副總統走近Mike，拍了拍他的肩膀。“Ben有個很久不見的老朋友想跟他聊聊，我讓他們去找個安靜的地方。”

“Allen，這樣不合規定......”Mike按捺著不悅和副總統對話。

“放心吧，在我家舉行的私人宴會還會有甚麼問題，如果我想當總統Ben早八百年就回家吃自己了。”副總統聳聳肩，一臉沒甚麼大不了的表情泯了口香檳。

“............請您別開這種玩笑，我會當真的。”


	3. Chapter 3

Benjamin看著出現在行政官邸客廳的不速之客，用盡力氣也沒辦法忍住不翻白眼。

誰能告訴他在漫長的一周之後，他不過是想在周六的晚上癱在沙發上喝點小酒配個兩集行屍走肉然後滿足地去睡覺，但是一打開門竟然看到Bruce Wayne穿著居家服坐在屬於他的沙發上。沙發前的咖啡桌上擺了幾罐啤酒和幾樣看起來就很美味的下酒零食，電視上播放著一部看起來有點詭異的科幻片，科學怪人在和石像怪打架？整個場景簡直有些魔幻，讓Benjamin懷疑自己是不是打開了通往異次元通道的門。

側邊的單人沙發上坐著一個帶著眼鏡的老人，老花眼鏡架在鼻梁上正在讀食譜。Benjamin一看到他立刻就忽略了Bruce Wayne走到老人身邊給了他一個輕輕地擁抱，“喔我真想你，Alfred。”

“好久不見了，總統先生。”Wayne家的老管家站起身，輕輕拍了拍Benjamin的背。

“拜託叫我Ben，現在是私人時間而我一點也不想當總統了。”

Benjamin還想要多說些什麼，Bruce已經不甘寂寞地叫道：“你為什麼不理我？”

又翻了個白眼，Benjamin用一種悄悄話的語氣詢問眼前的老人：“他還正常？最近巡邏的時候撞到頭了？”但是音量正好能讓Bruce聽到。

Alfred用一樣的語氣一樣的聲調回應，“或許是，但他不願意告訴我。”語尾掩不住的笑聲被一邊傳來的大聲假咳蓋了過去。老管家笑了笑，推了總統一下，示意他把注意力放到Bruce身上，然後坐下繼續翻閱手中的食譜。

“我就不能偶爾給你個驚喜嗎？”聲音裡帶著刻意的委屈，花花公子想要撒嬌簡直手到擒來。

見多識廣的總統先生一點都不買帳，他雙手插腰站在咖啡桌前，“驚嚇的成分比較多，你是怎麼進到行政官邸來的？”

“我想Alfred親手做的下酒菜應該能撫平你受驚嚇的心靈，”Bruce拍拍身邊的位子，“副總統給我簽了許可，雖然你的白宮特勤們非常不高興，但是Alfred的廚藝足以讓副總統破例。”

“兩屆任期快結束Allen現在倒是完全不考慮難聽的緋聞對我有甚麼影響了，”Benjamin搖著頭走向沙發坐下，定定看著對方的眼睛，語氣嚴肅地詢問，“還有你簡直被寵壞了，傷在哪裡？”

“什麼？”

“別裝蒜，Bruce，你不去巡邏的原因除了這還有甚麼。”總統語氣強硬，擺明了要是對方不從實招來他就要親自動手檢查。

“不嚴重......”

Alfred不待Bruce說完就接口，“不嚴重，只是斷了兩根肋骨還有脛骨裂傷，外加背上兩道傷口逢了五十多針。”冷靜的語調反而讓人覺得這個老人真是被傷透了心。

“無論如何Alfred這幾天都不讓我出門巡邏，所以我想剛好可以來給你個驚喜。”Bruce有些心虛地說道，眼神左飄又飄就是不敢和另外兩人的視線對上。

Benjamin嘆了口氣，轉向老管家：“辛苦你了，Alfred，謝謝你制止他任性的行為。”Alfred點點頭，沒再說話。

“你知道，”Benjamin猶豫了一下，伸手握住Bruce的手，幾經思考之後緩緩開口，“Maggie之後，我經不起再參加一次這種喪禮了，雖然這麼說很自私，但是我希望我的喪禮上你能出席。”

Bruce反握住Ben的手，“這可真的是挺自私的，我倒是希望我們兩個可以舉辦同一場喪禮呢。”

“這樣更好，希望你記得。”Benjamin加重手上的力道，努力讓語氣輕鬆些，“好啦，現在讓我享受你帶來的驚喜吧，我要看行屍走肉。”

“不，”Bruce也沒有放開手，他稍稍用力把Ben拉近一些，兩人肩靠著肩坐在一起，“我要看這部電影，這個科學怪人長得可像你了，不過個性比較像Harvey。”

螢幕上科學怪人正在大殺四方。

“說到這個，”Benjamin突然想起了甚麼似地開口，“Harvey現在也在華盛頓呢，他來參加一個研討會，還要待兩天才會回高譚。你多待兩天，到時候順便帶他一起回去。”

~~~~~~~~~~

Mike Banning今天滿心不悅地摸過Bruce Wayne帶來的所有行李，確定沒問題之後才不甘不願地放對方進入總統行政官邸，雖然那位管家塞給他的肉餡餅非常好吃，但沒有好吃到能讓他忽視安全漏洞的地步，大約是仗著總統任期即將屆滿，副總統先生行事寬鬆了許多，這讓國安局的官員多多少少有些抱怨。

交班之後回家的路上Mike依舊滿心不悅，低著頭猛往前走，直到他撞上一個人，被撞到的人身子歪了一下差點摔倒，他趕忙伸手扶住對方，嘴裡不停道歉：“對不起！對不起！我沒有注意看路，都是我不好！”

“不，我也沒注意，抱歉。”對方站穩之後抬起頭對著Mike笑了一下。

Mike覺得自己一定是見鬼了，“喔老天啊！我一定是出現幻覺了，你長得......”

“和Asher總統很像對吧？”金髮男人笑著接過他沒說完的話。

仔細看看，眼前的人年輕許多，頭髮是更淺的沙金色，隨意地梳成西裝頭，“你們是失散的兄弟嗎？”

“我們沒失散，也不是親兄弟，只是表親，不過大家都說我們兩個長的很像。你好，我是Harvey Dent，高譚市主任檢察官。”

“啊，抱歉，你好，我是Mike Banning，白宮保安特勤，撞到你真的非常抱歉，我今天遇到了一些鳥事。”

“沒關係的，啊，既然你是白宮特勤，應該很熟這附近吧？”

Mike點點頭，有些疑惑地看著表情略為羞窘的Harvey。

“那個，我是來參加研討會的，但是在找飯店的時候有點迷路，可以麻煩你幫我帶路嗎？文華東方酒店。“

“當然，離這兒不遠，我可以帶你走過去。”Mike想了一下酒店位置，很快地答應對方的請求。

“太感謝你了，Mike。”Harvey對著Mike露出鬆了一口氣的燦爛笑容，“我不太有方向感，遇到你真是太好了。”

一瞬間，那金髮藍眼簡直閃瞎了Mike的眼睛。


	4. Chapter 4

Mike抱著女兒輕輕搖晃，但是他的眼神放空，手上機械性地不斷重複動作，一邊看著他的前妻實在是受不了，上前推了他一把然後接過女兒。Mike猛地回過神，發現Leah抱著女兒正在瞪他，有些不知所措地問：“怎麼了？我做錯甚麼了？”

“Mike，你知道Lynne不是睡著而是被你晃暈了嗎。你今天怎麼了為什麼這麼心不在焉？”Leah抱著女兒壓低聲音問著。

雖然兩人因為種種原因離婚了，但還是相處的不錯，也共同照顧著小女兒，以Leah的話說，她覺得把Mike當成家人比當成丈夫更好。Mike也覺得這樣不錯，Leah需要一個能夠把她放在第一位的人，而他做不到。

他覺得兩個人現在這樣的相處模式很好，Leah像是個能幹的姊妹，幾乎把他當成甚麼都不懂的中二期熊孩子，動不動就翻白眼大小聲指使他做事，這可是他們還是夫妻的時候從來沒發生過的。同樣，Mike對Leah所有的約會對象嚴加威脅盤問，彷彿是個過度保護的兄弟。

Leah看著Mike一臉欲言又止，翻了個白眼，確定女兒已經睡著之後輕手輕腳地把她放進小床裡蓋好被子，然後安靜地推著Mike離開育兒室。

到了廚房之後，Leah給兩個人都倒了咖啡，然後瞪著Mike：“說吧 。”

“嗯，嗯，”猶豫了一會兒，“我好像......好像對某人一見鍾情了。”Mike遲疑地開口說出這句話。

“去她媽的！”Leah爆出一句粗話，“你這種人也有一見鍾情的可能？”

“你等下得在髒話罐裡放一美元，我們同意了至少Lynne上中學之前都不能說髒話的。”

“管他的，我等下會去放二十元，現在快說，怎麼回事。”

Leah眼裡的八卦讓Mike忍不住背脊發涼，他精簡地敘述了遇到那位高譚市檢察官還給他帶路，然後對方為了感謝他請他在飯店的酒吧裡喝了杯小酒的過程。

“等等，你說的Harvey Dent，是那個跟Asher總統長很像的嗎？”

“他說他們是表親，你知道他？”Mike點點頭。

Leah喝了一口咖啡，“如果你偶爾關注一下政論節目就會知道，當初Dent在競選高譚市檢察官的時候他的身家背景就被全部扒了一遍，而且雖然他在任上的成績相當不錯，還是一直有消息指稱他會當選絕對不是靠實力，而是靠總統先生的裙帶關係。”

突然想到什麼，Leah的臉色凝重了起來，她嚴肅地問道：“Mike，你說實話，你說對Dent一見鍾情不會是因為他跟總統長得很像，你把他當成替代品吧？”

這個問題讓Mike差點把嘴裡的咖啡噴出來，他一邊嗆咳一邊回瞪前妻：“當然不是！我要是喜歡總統先生你覺得我能忍這麼久都沒動作嗎？”

“嗯，說得也是。”Leah完全無法反駁Mike的論點，她的表情緩和了一些，“那你到底是為什麼會對他一見鍾情，特別是他長得很像你朝夕相處的上司。”

Mike抓抓頭髮，“這跟他長得怎樣無關，我也不知道，雖然他跟總統先生很像但是還是不一樣，我們聊了一下，我很贊同他對人的態度和工作理念，而且他笑起來簡直在發光，我差點沒辦法直視他的藍眼睛，至少在我看來總統先生就沒這樣發光過。”

“去他的老天啊，你這是在逼我往髒話罐裡丟更多錢，Mike Banning竟然說出這種像青少年戀愛肥皂劇的台詞！”Leah一臉驚嘆地又給自己倒了杯咖啡。

“我突然覺得找你諮詢我的煩惱完全是個錯誤。”

“媽呀這句話也像是青少年戀愛肥皂劇的台詞，你到底是誰，把Mike Banning弄到哪裡去了！”

~~~~~~

結論是Mike無法從Leah那兒得到實際建議，Leah只是不停嘲笑Mike也有這種為了感情煩惱的時候，然後轉頭就丟下他照顧女兒去了。

實在沒辦法，Mike花了三個晚上瀏覽了無數戀愛交戰守則網頁，得出一個結論，他應該先表達一下想和對方交朋友的意願，送個禮物，然後看看對方的反應如何。

感謝上帝他和Harvey交換了手機號碼。

接下來就是禮物了。

於是，總統先生在早晨慢跑鍛鍊時也見到了Mike欲言又止的模樣，“Mike，你怎麼了？”

“總統先生，我想以朋友的身分問您一個問題。”

“當然，甚麼問題？”Benjamin非常好奇是甚麼事會讓Mike這麼猶豫不決地尋求建議。

“我，那個，我想知道Harvey Dent先生喜歡甚麼東西，他喜歡花嗎？還是香水？咖啡？紅酒？”

“等等，”總統先生停下腳步，轉過身，“你是在問我Harvey的喜好？”

Mike點點頭。

“你怎麼認識他的？”

“呃......兩天前我給他帶了一次路，他請我喝了杯酒。”

“我沒猜錯你這麼問是打算追他了？”總統的表情很不好看。

但是天不怕地不怕的Banning還是點頭了。

“你知道，對朋友的手足出手是大忌吧？Harvey可不是我這種老江湖，他可單純了。”

兩人身後負責保安的整隊特勤都恨不得自己當場聾掉，以免捲入這場詭異的家庭倫理劇，並且任何稍微知道高譚市檢察官名聲的人，都在心裡暗自翻白眼，在總統先生眼裡單純的小可愛Dent先生可是在最高法庭可以舌戰群雄偶爾動拳頭無人能敵的大殺器。

“我知道，不過我想您也沒辦法阻止我。”Mike臉上的猶豫不決全都不見了，取而代之的是欠揍的無賴表情。

此刻總統先生的心情複雜到難以言喻。


	5. Chapter 5

前總統Benjamin Asher卸任不到一個月，Mike Banning就急匆匆地申請了調職，並不是繼續跟隨Asher先生，而是調往高譚市警局重案組，所有人都驚訝於這種自請發配邊疆的行為。

Asher先生無奈地往Wayne大宅打電話，雖然調令一下Bruce就能得到消息，但是他還是事先打個招呼好了。

同時高譚市警局也聽到了風聲，整個重案組都有些雀躍，如果真的能得到Mike Banning，那重案組的同仁們能夠回家吃晚飯的機會可是會大大增加，要知道高譚最近治安情況實在是很糟，加上各方面的政治角力，重案組每天都在加班。

Ramirez警探有些疑惑，她不太清楚Mike Banning的名聲，老練的Wuertz警探告訴她：“你知道之前華盛頓的地獄犬事件和總統出訪倫敦時遇到的攻擊吧，通通都是這位一個人搞定的。”

“一個人！”Ramirez不敢置信地瞪大眼睛。

“當然外交手段那些通通不算，但是他兩度單槍匹馬把總統從極度危險的狀態救出來，地獄犬可真是名不虛傳。”

“可憑他的本事，怎麼說都不該到高譚市警局來啊。”

Gordon走到Wuertz身邊，捧著咖啡杯加入談話：“聽說是他自己請調過來的。”

“為什麼？”Ramirez問出重案組所有人的心聲，大家都豎起耳朵等著Gordon的答案。

警長慢悠悠地喝了一口咖啡，緩緩地開口：“我是聽Weyne企業的Fox說的，他說是Bruce Wayne親口告訴他，Bruce Wayne似乎正好和地獄犬先生的上司總統先生關係很鐵。”

眾人同時吸了一口氣點點頭，Gordon壓低聲音：“Banning在追Dent檢察官，差臨門一腳檢察官就要點頭了。”

“哦哦哦哦哦！”

~~~~~~~~~~

Mike看到Harvey在記者會上一臉決然的說出I am the Batman之後就知道事情要糟，他實在不懂，先不論身高體型，高譚那些笨蛋真的看不出來蝙蝠俠的下巴並沒有Harvey那被天使親吻過的痕跡嗎？

Harvey這樣做完全就是把炮火吸引到自己身上，高譚從來就不缺惡棍瘋子和罪犯，他簡直就是嫌自己命太長。Mike一邊咒罵一邊直闖國安局辦公室威脅人事處的人員，以最快的速度拿到調令，接著緊趕慢趕直奔高譚市。

但是老天就是這麼會作弄人，在他報到的當天高譚就遇到大事，Dent檢察官被一個瘋狂的罪犯綁走了下落不明，蝙蝠俠正在審訊。

當Mike衝到審訊室時正好看到蝙蝠俠和一個滿臉油彩一看就是瘋子的人，旁邊的警探告訴他那是高譚最有名的瘋狂罪犯小丑，蝙蝠俠揍了那人一拳，問他Dent在哪兒，但是那個瘋子並不回答反而扯了一大堆關於怪胎與社會觀感的話。

知道越快從那個傢伙嘴裡敲出Harvey的下落越能保證他的安全，在眾人驚恐的目光中，Mike Banning推開審訊室厚重的鐵門，直接從背後勒住小丑的頸子，順勢把他整個拖到長桌上，然後猛地揍了他的肚子一拳，蝙蝠俠都被他這個動作嚇了一跳。

Mike抬頭看了蝙蝠俠一眼，露出一個不太友善的笑容，“麻煩你，去把門堵上，我不希望有人打擾。”然後就從皮帶扣中抽出一隻短小但是明顯鋒利的小刀，他直直把刀插進小丑掌心，“他在哪兒？”

小丑明顯沒料到會有這樣的神展開，愣了一會兒才又開始笑：“別心急啊，新來的，蠻力可威脅不了我......”

話還沒說完Mike的刀已經刺進他的肩膀，並且狠狠扭轉了一圈，“他在哪兒？”

蝙蝠俠此時用椅子堵上審訊室的門，好整以暇地站在旁邊看著。審訊室外高譚市的探員警官都被Mike這種一言不合就上刀子的審訊風格嚇住，根本也沒人試圖進去阻止。

“我會告訴你他在哪兒，只是要讓蝙蝠俠.....”

“他媽的現在就告訴我Dent在哪兒！”Mike實在是受不了這個聒噪的瘋子，拔出小刀就往對方右眼刺。

“我說就是了！”小丑也被這種審訊風格嚇住，蝙蝠俠雖然會打人但可從沒亮刀子過，這種時候保命第一，這傢伙明顯比蝙蝠俠還瘋，“在Boulevard街52號。”

Mike聽到Harvey的下落並沒有立刻起身，而是在小丑的另一邊肩膀上也捅了一刀，接著才沖出審訊室抓了一個探員命令對方開車帶路。

完全無用武之地蝙蝠俠則是默默走到小丑身邊提著他的領子讓他起身，然後給他上銬，“你如果老實一點就不用流這麼多血了。”

“媽的你們那兒弄來這種瘋子！”小丑掙扎著靠牆坐好，舉起手看著被開個洞的手掌。

蝙蝠俠在面具下翻白眼，能被小丑這種人稱作瘋子的已經瘋到進入到下一個境界了，“地獄犬應該聽過吧，就是他。”

“老天！為什麼要把地獄犬弄到高譚來！”

Mike Banning應該沒想過他的名聲在罪犯界是可以用來止小兒夜啼的。

~~~~~~~~~~

Benjamin打開病房門時，Mike正坐在床邊看著Harvey發呆。

檢察官的傷勢不輕，Mike趕到囚禁Harvey的地點時火勢剛蔓延開，手腳都被反綁的Harvey掙扎時摔倒無法起身，只能由著火舌逼近。Mike看到Harvey時他已經被濃煙嗆暈，手腳和臉上都有灼傷。但是送醫即時，也得到適當的治療，醫生說他恢復良好，只要清醒過來就沒問題了，之後需要休養一陣子。

Mike在看到老長官時跳了起來行禮，Benjamin對他笑笑，然後向站在房門外的Bruce擺擺手，示意他在外頭等，對方點點頭，輕輕關上房門。

Benjamin坐到病床邊的椅子上，帶著懷念的神色一邊擺弄手機一邊說道：“你知道嗎，Harv小時候非常可愛，總是笑瞇瞇的爬到我腿上要我陪他玩，”說著，Benjamin把手機轉向Mike，螢幕上是一張翻拍的老照片，當時前總統先生大約十七八歲，抱著一個十歲左右的男孩讓他坐在肩上，兩人一同看著鏡頭，一大一小兩對藍眼睛和上揚弧度一致的笑容讓Mike忍不住跟著微笑起來。

“他八歲那時候我就知道他以後一定是個法律工作者，你見過那麼小的孩子把六法全書成休閒讀物的嗎？”在Mike打算再仔細看照片時，Benjamin收回手機，說話的語氣嚴肅了幾分：“我沒想到的是，Harv竟然被一隻地獄犬看上而且還打算叼進嘴裡！”

此時前總統打量Mike的眼神完全就是丈人看女婿，讓Mike忍不住背脊發寒，他在白宮擔任特勤的時候從來沒想到總統先生會用這種犀利的目光看自己。

“我是認真的，總統先生......”Mike開口打算表達自己的誠意，但是Benjamin舉起一隻手示意他停下。

“高譚是個危險的地方，雖然有個蝙蝠俠，但不夠。Harv的工作注定他會受到來自各方的炮火攻擊，他需要一個能夠保護他的人，包含實際意義上的保護和感情方面的寄託，他太認真又太執著，某種程度來說你和他挺像，都像是咬住了就不放的狗，只不過你是地獄犬，他頂了天只能是隻黃金獵犬。”

前總統被自己的比喻逗笑了，一會兒之後才繼續，“Mike Bannng，你在過去八年保護我度過各種大大小小的危機，我相信你有能力保護Harv，並且和他一起守護高譚市。”

“是的，長官。”Mike站直了身子，正色回答前總統的話。

“我不希望看到他再有這麼重傷躺在病床上的時候，你明白嗎？”

“是的，長官。”

“那麼，我把他交給你。”前總統站起身，走向Mike拍拍他肩膀，彷彿把甚麼責任交道他的肩上，接著離開病房走向等在外頭的黑髮男人。

Mike走近病床，彎下身看了Harvey一陣子，輕輕碰觸他覆蓋著紗布的側臉。

“我會成為保護你的地獄犬。”

“嗯...”檢察官虛弱的聲音突然傳來，Mike抬眼見到Harvey微微張開的眼睛，驚喜地按鈴通知醫生和護理人員。就在他打算轉身開門叫喚守在門外的Benjamin時，他聽到病床上檢察官帶著倦意含糊不清地說了一句，“聽起來不錯，我小時候超想養狗的。”

“那麼你可以實現願望，”Mike握住Harvey的手，笑著對他說。“我們以後可以養幾隻狗。前總統先生剛剛把你交給我了，你知道，我咬住獵物就不會放開的。”

“咳，那我勉為其難跟你一起吧。”Harvey眨眨眼睛，有些吃力地回握Mike的手。“反正也不打算讓你放開我。”

END

加映場

“為什麼你要住我家？”

“看到你那個記者會之後我一拿到人事調令就直奔高譚，一報到就去痛扁那個綁走你的瘋子一頓，然後就抱著你來醫院了，你覺得我有時間考慮住那兒的問題嗎？”

“............好吧。”


	6. Chapter 6

高譚市的重案組永遠有做不完的工作，瘋狂的神經病，本地的黑幫，從外地流入的犯罪份子，足以讓高譚市重案組的所有成員每天忙團團轉，新加入的成員Mike Banning也不例外。

夜已經深了，好不容易結束一天的工作，除了值班的重案組員，其他人都收拾妥當準備回家。Mike抓起大衣正準備離開，Ramirez探員走到他身邊，“老大，Dent檢察官的秘書說他今晚加班，你要不要順便去接他？”

Mike估算了一下時間，現在出發還能去買點消夜再去接Harvey，他對著Ramirez點點頭，快速地走出警局。

Wuertz探員瞄了年輕女探員一眼，“Dent檢察官的秘書是不是最近有點保護過度，每次檢察官加班都會通知老大。”

“自從檢察官公開說了他就是蝙蝠俠之後，針對他的攻擊多了很多，老大能保護他也好，反正他們住一起嘛。”Ramirez探員低頭在手機上輸入訊息通知檢察官秘書，白騎士的地獄犬已經出發了。

“我說，”Gordon皺著眉頭喝了一大口咖啡，“你們一個兩個都是什麼時候開始叫Banning老大的？”

“從他痛揍小丑還捅他刀開始。”

“從他用槍托把Bane打得腦袋開花開始。”

“從他扯著市長的領子罵那個裝模作樣的傢伙混蛋開始。”

“從他直接對蝙蝠俠嗆聲開始。”

Gordon覺得他在重案組的所有人眼裡都看到對Mike Banning無上的敬意。

~~~~~~~~~~

Mike提著兩盒披薩推開檢察官辦公室的門，入眼除了Harvey還有一個黑鴉鴉披著斗篷的身影，他的臉色立刻沉了下去，又是蝙蝠俠，最近半夜老是能在Harvey的辦公室看到。

黑暗騎士坐在檢察官辦公桌對面，桌上放了一個半空的披薩盒和兩個打開的可樂鋁罐。

“啊，Mike你來了。”Harvey抓著半塊披薩，嘴裡塞著食物鼓著嘴和Mke打招呼。“一起來吃吧。”

“我來接你。”深呼吸了一下，Mike對著Harvey笑了一下，坐在Harvey身邊的桌角上，把手裡的東西放在身邊，伸手抓了一塊披薩。

Harvey看了一眼Mike放下的東西，“啊，你也買了披薩，拿回家吧明天可以吃。”

“好，”Mike惡狠狠地瞪了蝙蝠俠一眼，狠狠咬了一大口披薩，“呃，青花椰菜，”他討厭青花椰菜。Harvey也知道這點，拿起自己的那罐可樂遞給Mike。

蝙蝠俠看著他們兩個人的動作，嘴角微微牽動了一下，“是為了健康。”

聞言，Mike翻了個白眼，在大半夜吃批薩本身就是一件超不健康的事，吃再多青花椰菜也沒辦法抵銷堆積的脂肪。

黑暗騎士吃完最後一片批薩，擦乾淨戴著的手套，站起身走到窗邊打開窗戶。

“你要走了？接下來巡邏也小心一點。”Harvey咬著披薩跟蝙蝠俠交代。

沉默著點點頭，蝙蝠俠越出窗外前瞟了Mike一眼，微妙的眼神讓Mike忍不住又沉下臉瞪回去。突然，他注意到蝙蝠俠的身形似乎有點熟悉。

Harvey回過頭看到捏著空可樂罐的Mike沉思的樣子，上前拍拍他的肩膀，“怎麼了，突然想到甚麼了？”

“你有沒有覺得，蝙蝠俠的體格和下巴線條好像和哪個認識的人很像？”

“會嗎？”Harvey歪著頭想了一下，“沒有吧。”

“算了，我就知道不能指望高譚市的人能憑著下巴線條這種特徵認人。”早在沒有任何一個人對Harvey說出他是蝙蝠俠這種鬼話有所質疑時，Mike就對高譚市民認人的能力感到絕望了。

“別想了，回家吧。”

~~~~~~~~~~

Benjamin Asher來到Wayne大宅時正好看見Bruce Wayne一邊套上外衣一邊下樓梯。

他盯著Bruce看了好一會兒，“我說，你最近是不是胖了一點？”

“你為什麼不說我是壯了一點？”Wayne少爺回瞪了前總統一眼。

Alfred上前領著兩人往餐廳走去，順口回答了Benjamin的問題：“是的，最近少爺所有的褲子腰圍都放寬了一吋。”

“為什麼？我完全不覺得你有發胖的機會。”Benjamn的視線不由自主移向Bruce的肩膀和胸膛，Wayne家少爺天生是個衣架子，就算身形稍微厚實了些依舊好看。

Bruce笑著對Benjamin說：“我最近常常去盯著Harvey吃飯。”

“喔？”

“晚上巡邏的時候如果他加班，會去他的辦公室確定他有吃東西。”

“然後就跟他一起吃披薩和可樂？”Benjamin完全能想像那個畫面，“常吃消夜的確是可能會胖，話說回來，Mike沒意見嗎？”

兩人在桌邊就坐，等著老管家上菜。

“他每次看到我臉都很臭，”Bruce想到Mike不悅又極力掩飾的表情忍不住笑了起來，“說到這個，那隻地獄犬好像發現蝙蝠俠面具後是誰了。”

“不意外，他的第六感一向特別準。”

“因為是野獸吧。”


End file.
